If only it were real
by Starber
Summary: Lacus' crush on Kira has never been noticed by Kira. Fllay moves back to Japan, and sets her eyes on Kira. Kira hates her, and decides to ask Lacus to be his pretend girlfriend. Can she do the job? Can she also convince Kira her love for him is, real? LXK
1. Chapter 1

ATTENTION! I ran out of character chars in the summary, so I didn't get to add a small detail. Has some Athrun x Cagalli in it!

I hate summer.

"Finally! The last day of school!" morning shouts of roars down the hallway.

"Can't you wait for summer? Finally it's the last day of school! After spending 10 months studying, it's finally time for me to relax. How about you, Lacus?" Cagalli Yula Athha, my best friend said as she stood by my locker. Her short blond hair was in her eyes, and she was smiling widely at me.

I groaned as I opened up my locker. "Summer? Are you serious, Cagalli? I hate summer! I'll be spending my two months having to stay in a sports summer camp!" I cried, taking out all of my belongings out of my locker. I gathered up all my school books and anything else I had kept through-out the school year, and dumped them all in my pink backpack.

"Too bad my mom didn't want me to go there. She thinks I need to focus more on my schooling, instead of sports. So now, I have to go to some learning program for my summer," Cagalli said, "But, Kira's going to be there! So you don't have to worry about anything."

My heart pounded when I heard Kira's name. Kira, is Cagalli's twin brother, they were both separated at birth. I met Kira and Cagalli both when I was in elementary school, grade 3. Cagalli and I were in the same class. Kira was in another class. I never noticed him, only through my eyes as "Cagalli's twin brother," but when we hit grade 6, I started falling for him. He was an athletic guy. He loved sports, and was on every school sports team at the school, but he was also one of the smartest students too. He loved reading books. Every time I don't know a word, he would look it up for me. Kira was the sweetest boy I've ever met. If I fall or drop my textbooks in school, he would pick it up for me or help me up. Kira is the most popular boy at school, loved by the girls, envied by the guys. Unlike them, I knew the **real **Kira Yamato. All the girls only like him because of his Hollywood looks. They didn't know his true self, like Cagalli and I do.

The class bell rang before I could respond to Cagalli. "Let's get to class!" Cagalli cried quickly, as a crowd of people rushed through the hallways to their class. I grabbed onto Cagalli's backpack tightly, as she led me to class. We both entered our English class, and slipped into desks in the middle of the classroom.

Our math teacher wasn't there to greet them. Probably was late or at a meeting or something. The kids around us chattered on and on about their plans for summer vacation. Cagalli and I talked on about our plans for those two months.

Everyone stopped talking at an instant, when Momoko Honda, one of the most popular girls in the school stood up. She tossed her perfectly straight black hair over her shoulder, and smiled to the class. "I, Momoko Honda, have the **best **news for everyone!" She announced. I stared at her, wondering what the news was. "I'm going to be at that summer camp that the school wanted us to sign-up for!"

I groaned. Momoko, was going to go to the same summer camp as me. Great, someone to avoid at that stupid Teen sport camp.

"That's the first part of the best news!" Momoko said, "Well, guess whose moving back to Tokyo?" she asked to the class. No one answered her, "Fllay Aster is going to be moving back to Tokyo! Not only she's going to be attending this school _again, _but she's going to be at that summer camp with me! Isn't that the best news ever?" Momoko clapped her hands.

Some people cheered. The rest, shrieked. "No! Fllay is coming back? This is the worst news ever!" cries of terror rose.

I sighed. No! Not Fllay Aster! The former most popular girl in school/and Momoko's best friend, Fllay Aster, the little rich red-head daddy's girl. She once was the most popular girl in school (and the meanest) until she moved away last year to New Brunswick, Canada with her father. She ruled every inch of this school, and was feared by everyone. One time, this girl named Sayoko had a cute new dress for the dance, and Fllay was also wearing the exact same dress! Everyone got angry at Sayoko, claiming she stole Fllay's "look", and Sayoko ended up spending most of time in the bathroom stall sobbing. The next day, Sayoko moved all the way across the country! Fllay was not only mean, but she was beautiful. All of the guys wanted to date her, but she only had her eyes on Kira. They dated for a while, until Kira dumped her a week before she was leaving to Canada. Fllay, swore to everyone that she would come back to the school. She also kissed Kira in front of a crowd and left off in her limo. Fllay had always never noticed me. I used to be friends with her in grade 3 and 4, until Fllay started making new friends. Right when Fllay entered high school, she had more power. She started spending thousands of money on clothes and make-up, throw parties all the time, and dated many older guys. Fllay had said that Kira was the "true one," for her. Yeah right!

If Fllay was coming back to school, and also going to the same summer camp as me...she'll probably take the same sport as Kira. Kira and I, decided to take volleyball, because its better than any of the other options, basketball and baseball. I hope that Fllay found some hot Canadian guy in New Brunswick. She always gets what she wants, and I don't want her to go after Kira again!

"Oh great, Ms. Daddy's girl is coming back!" Cagalli whispered to me, "I was just about to enjoy my summer! Oh wait, isn't she going to that summer camp?" Cagalli asked.

I nodded, sadly. "I think she's going to try to snag Kira for herself!" I muttered. Cagalli was the only one that knew I had a crush on Kira. I had told her, right when Kira had hugged me when I had helped him find his history project on Ancient Japan. Cagalli, was at first very shocked that I would like her twin brother, but she said that Kira's very lucky to be with a girl with me. I didn't believe a word that she said. Kira was probably better off with Fllay Aster.

Momoko smirked at everyone. "Why don't you all say that to her face? Without Fllay, our school would be torn apart. Besides, I hear she's going after Kira Yamato again! Oooh! Tell your brother that, Cagalli. I'm sure he'll be sorry for dumping her one week before she was departing to Canada." Momoko looked at her nails, and sat down at her seat when the English teacher walked in.

He looked awfully happy, probably because it was the last day of school. "Sorry I'm late! I was busy chatting with the teachers about their summer vacation ideas! Finally, I'll be able to get out of this dump for a good two months." he whispered. "So today, we wouldn't really be doing anything, expect writing me a 3 page, no double-spaced, both sided essay about yout summer vacation! Your thoughts, feelings, a summer romance perhaps (he winked) and anything else you think is interesting that would give you an A. Its due on the first day you all come back! Yeah, I know you still might not be in my English class again, but I'll include this in your report card. So at 2:30 p.m, when the last bell rings, I expect a stack of papers on my desk, ready to be marked." The English teacher said, cheerfully. He also tried to get English to be as boring as possible, "Do I make myself clear?"

Groans roared. "No! We shouldn't be studying in the summer! I hate English! I hate Essays more!" shouts cried at the English teacher. He chuckled, and sat down in his chair, taking a sip of coffee, "Right now, you can talk for how long as you want until class is over."

Cagalli sighed. "What am I supposed to write about? How I learned how to use a calculator in that stupid learning program?" she asked me, angrily. Cagalli hated school. What she loved, like her brother, was sports. Cagalli joined every sport team, expect tennis. Cagalli was always yelled at about her low test marks and grades. On the other hand, Kira always had excellent marks.

"Oh c'mon, you could always write about your _romantic _dates with Athrun Zala!" I grinned. Athrun Zala, is also one of the most popular boys in school, and Kira's best friend. Athrun, is Cagalli's boyfriend. I didn't know much about him, but I know he's a very sweet guy.

Cagalli blushed and turned her head away. "Shut up Lacus! You're embarrassing me!" I chuckled.

We spent most of the time, talking about Fllay, when the bell rang. Cagalli and I stood up, and walked out of the English classroom. We were heading to our math class, when Kira passed by..."Hey Cagalli! Hey Lacus! How are you two?" Kira asked, taking his backpack. He was by his locker, taking all of his belongings out. "Good." I choked.

"Hey guess what? I heard Momoko say that Fllay was coming back." Kira rolled his eyes. "I hate that girl! All she did was whine on and on about how I had to spend more time with her than with my friends and at practices. I couldn't take her any longer." he looked around, "Fllay called me a few days ago, saying how she missed me and that she was going to probably move back! She also wants to join my in that summer camp were going to, Lacus." he groaned, and looked stressed; "I know she still likes me. But I don't want to reject her. It's too mean. I just don't know what to do." he said.

The bell rang a second time, and Kira reached for his backpack. "Well, gotta go to class. Later." he said and walked away from them.

I blushed, as Cagalli hooked arms with me. We headed towards our math class, waiting for the day to end.

* * *

"Lacus, please help me with the laundry, dear," my mother asked me, when I walked inside. School was finished! Finally out for the summer! "Lacus, it may be the end of school, but you need to help me with the laundry." she said. 

I nodded and reached for the basket dirty clothing. I held it, and walked towards the laundry room. I dumped all the laundry into the washing machine, and set up the time. As it set up, I walked out of the laundry room and upstairs into my room. "LAUNDRY FINISHED MOM!" I shouted, and closed the my bedroom door behind me. Finally, I'll be able to sleep overtime for two months! And, I'll be able to go to that camp with Kira! The camp was near my house, only took like 15-20 minutes to get there. My mom had told me to bike with Kira there and back home. She was too lazy to drive me there! I jumped on top of my bed, excited.

"Oh wait, wouldn't Fllay be there?" I asked myself, looking up at the ceiling. This morning, Kira looked awfully angry when he had heard that Fllay was coming back. "Maybe he doesn't have the feelings she has for him! Maybe, he would just ignore her for the entire summer, but, there's always school." I whispered. I turned around, trying to fall asleep. _Kira, probably doesn't like me. I'm too quiet and not like him. He's better off with some popular and rich girl like Fllay or Momoko. _

I closed my eyes, and fell fast asleep under my warm quilt.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Author's note.**

Just to tell you, that this story is VERY much like the book called, "He's with me." Just to tell you that. I loved the book so much; I decided to do a story similar to it. I just twisted it up a bit. And also, Lacus and Kira is a bit OCC. Their characters aren't like in the manga/anime.

Anyways, yes I should not be starting a new story. I SHOULD be finishing my other stories. But I wanted to write this story SO badly. I just spend more than an hour typing.

I have school, RL drama, AND other FF stories to write. Wow. Busy life -.-

But, I'm sorry but I have to write the other stories first. 1 chapter of YuriYuri. 1 chapter of Promises. And then 1 chapter of If only it was real. So busy. But I'll try to do my best!

**-PhotographicMemories**


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun rose through my window. I opened my eyes, and yawned. "What time is it?" I asked myself, looking over at my alarm clock. 7:37. a.m. Oh. I probably slept for the whole day. I stayed in bed for a while, got up and headed towards the washroom to brush my teeth. I looked inside the mirror. Tomorrow, I would be going to that summer camp with Kira. Fllay and Momoko would probably be going to the same course as Kira and I have signed up for. I brushed my teeth, combed my long hair, and walked downstairs into the kitchen. My father wasn't home. He was already probably at work. My mother still wasn't awake so I just took out some cereal and milk and poured myself a bowl of cereal. I silently ate. When I was finished, I washed the dishes and decided to all Cagalli, if she was up. I picked up the phone, and dialed her number.

"Hello?" a sleepy male voice asked. It was Kira.

"Good morning...Kira.." I nervously said to him, "Is Cagalli up?"

"Yeah. That brown bear just woke up. Here, I'll give the phone to her...hold on." Kira said, "CAGALLI! PHONE FOR YOU!" he shouted.

"Coming!" Cagalli's voice in the background said. "Hello?" Cagalli asked, when she received the phone.

"Morning Cagalli!" I said to her, cheerfully. "I'm so bored here at home. I was wondering, can I come over at any chance?" I asked her slowly, with the thought of Kira in my head.

"Sure! You can come over! My mom would probably allow it anyways." she laughed. "Come over now!"

I nodded. "Okay! Later." I said and hung up the phone. I took out a sticky yellow note, and wrote down a message about me leaving to my mother, in case she woke up and wondered where I was.

I went into my bedroom and dressed, and then I quickly rushed outside, and took out my bike. I sat on it, and biked by the sidewalk. The light breeze swayed by, rushing into my face.

As I got to Kira and Cagalli's home, I put my bike, leaning against their garage. I walked up to the door, and knocked a few times. I waited, and the door opened up. Cagalli answered the door. Her hair was messy, and she still was wearing her pjs. "C'mon it, Lacus! My brother wants to show you something. You'll laugh." she winked. I stepped inside and closed the door. I took off my pink and white sneakers, and followed Cagalli into her brother's room. Unlike most guys, his room was neat, expect for some dirty pairs of socks on the carpet. Kira was on his computer, looking worried. He turned around when he saw me, and looked as though something bad was on his mind.

"Greetings, Kira?" I asked. Was something bad going on?

"Hi Lacus. Fllay, sent me a letter. Here, right here!" Kira said, taking out a piece of paper from his blue binder. He handed it to me, staring up at me with his big eyes. I opened the folded piece of paper, finding a letter.

_Dear Kira Yamato_

_Hey Kira baby! It's me, Fllay. I've missed you so much in Canada! I couldn't stop thinking about you for the past year. I dated some guys, but their NOTHING compared to you! Well, you've probably heard the big and exciting news from Momoko or whomever. I'm moving back to Tokyo! I couldn't __**take **__being away from MY school and you, Kira no longer! I just missed you so much, kira honey! Momoko also told me, that you'll be signing up for volleyball in the summer camp. SAME HERE! I've decided to be with you there for the __**entire **__summer! Now isn't that what you call a summer vacation? Spending it with Fllay Allster, right?? _

_Now, why don't you take be back? I know you still miss me a lot, when I've been gone. So why don't we go out some time? I miss you too much to skip one minute without being with you!_

_I'll see you at camp!_

_Love, the beautiful Fllay Allster!!_

I stared at the letter that Fllay had written to Kira. _She's acting as though they've always been together for a long time or something..._I looked over towards Kira's direction. He looked up at me, and our eyes met. I blushed, turned quickly away. "That's terrible." I said.

He took a deep breath. "I know, but I'll just have to find a way out of it." he smiled.

His smile melted my heart. He was the sweetest boy I've ever met. Even if he disliked Fllay, he still didn't have the heart to come up to her and reject her, _again. _That's why Kira has always kept a secret spot somewhere in my heart.

Cagallli looked first at Kira, than me. "Kira, how about you just say you have a long-distance girl somewhere in another country? She'll never know."

Kira shook his head. "How am I supposed to find a girlfriend in just two days? Besides, Momoko would probably tell Fllay anyways. Fllay is very hard to trick."

Cagalli looked at me. "How about get someone to **pretend **to be your girlfriend? Do you have any girl that wouldn't be screaming when their neat you, in mind?" Cagalli suggested.

Kira shook his head. "The only people that don't react so strongly around me, is you and Lacus. That's about it."

Cagalli grinned when Kira mentioned my name. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, and my face turning like a tomato. "How about Lacus? She seems to be the only one that know's how to act casual around you. Anyways, only up till Fllay stops liking you, than you two can stop the act."

I wanted to thank Cagalli for the suggestion. It's brilliant. Kira and I could pretend to be dating, maybe if I'm realistic, I could convince not only Fllay, but everyone else than were dating. Even if it was not real, I could still act as though I have my first boyfriend!

Kira slowly nodded. "Maybe your right, Cagalli. I could probably pretend to be Lacus' boyfriend. What do you think, Lacus?"

I tried to keep a straight face. I smiled at him, trying to breathe. "I think it's a perfect plan," i said, trying to keep cool, as though I wasn't excited at all.

He smiled. "Perfect. By tomorrow, we are officially "boyfriend and girlfriend."

Cagalli smiled at me, and I mouthed, "Thank you!" to her.

I smiled to myself. Kira had agreed, to by my "pretend" boyfriend, to fool Fllay.

_But, I've always wanted my first REAL relationship, with Kira. I've never thought it would be for pretend. . _

_Too be continued. _

_**Author's note.**_

Such a short chapter. Yay! A few reviews! I have so much homework due tomorrow, and here I am typing down a chapter! Anyways, I should have done a Cagalli/Athrun type of story. You know, twin's best friend. Kira and Lacus are too, how I should say it, hard to me. But, I did it anyways, for those K X L fans.

See you in the next chapter!

**-PhotographicMemories**


	3. Chapter 3

I stared in the mirror at my reflection. It was the day of the summer camp. The day were I was Kira's "pretend" girlfriend, the day where I had to feel the wrath of the most popular girl in school. I stared at myself. My hair was too long, reaching past my hips. My eyebrows were too thick, better start plucking them. My eyes were too big, looked like two marbles stuck to my head. Everything was wrong with my appearance.

I took my pink toothbrush, and brushed my teeth roughly. Needed white teeth, or shall I add those white-strips that Fllay use? I combed my long, light pink hair. I should cut my hair. I washed my face and after started plucking my eyebrows. "Ouch!" I changed into a pair of white shorts, and a pale pink t-shirt. Pink was my favorite colour. I rushed downstairs, and decided to skip breakfast. Even if I needed my energy, I still didn't want to meet Kira late. I waved "good bye" to my mother, and opened the house door. I took out my bike from the garage, and faced towards the Kira's direction of his house. He told me to meet him at his house. So, I was ready to leave.

"BOO!" a sudden voice scared me.

I turned around, shocked. Kira was behind handsome as always. He wore a pair of gray shorts, and a white t-shirt. He was holding onto his bike, and grinned at me. "Ready to go, now?" he asked me. I nodded and we both took off towards the camp.

It took about 15 minutes to get there. Not long, but a bit tiring. I hate biking after all. Both of us locked out bikes tightly at the bike rack, and looked around. We noticed many kids from our school, chatting and talking. Some girls noticed Kira, and waved at him. He waved back, smiling. I stood there, feelings embarrassed. We were only supposed to be boyfriend and girlfriend for Fllay. What would happen if other kids from our school knew?

A huge limo parked nearby us. Who was in it? The taxi driver went to the other side, and opened the door. Out came a teen girl. All of the guys gasped, and many of them crowded around the girl. I took a closer look, and noticed right away, who it was. Fllay Allster had arrived. She looked beautiful. Her skin was perfectly tanned, and she looked slim. Fllay's fiery red hair was tied up with a pink ribbon. She wore a white short skirt and white tank-top. Instead of sneakers, Fllay wore white heels. Fllay smiled and waved to everyone, as though she was coming down the red carpet. "Thank you everyone, for seeing me! I've finally moved out of Canada and back here in Japan! Isn't it the best news?" loud hoots came from the crowd, most of them from the guys. Fllay smiled at everyone. She looked around the crowd, and noticed Kira.

Kira reached for my hand, and gripped it tightly. His hand was sweaty, and he looked nervous. It was time for me to get my act on.

"Kira baby! I've come all the way for you! How are you-!" she walked up to him, spreading out her arms for a hug. But stopped, when she noticed me and Kira holding hands, "And who's this?" Fllay asked, glaring at me.

"This is Lacus. My girlfriend," Kira said casually. He was such a good actor.

Momoko appeared behind Fllay, looking stunned. "Oh really? I never knew you guys were dating!"

"We wanted it to be a secret from everyone else, but guess you caught us," Kira said.

Fllay sneered. "Oh is that so. How long have you two been dating for?"

"1 week," Kira blurted.

"2 days," I said at the same time.

"1 week and 2 days," Kira said.

Fllay nodded, not looking convinced. "So, how did he ask you out?" she asked, smirking.

Kira looked at me, worried. I took a deep breath. "He called me when I was at home, finishing up my homework. He asked me to visit him at the park. It was about 6 o'clock, and outside was warm. So, I rode on my bike to the park. I looked around for him, and noticed that he was sitting at the bench that's near the pond with the fountain in the centre of that pond. The sun was setting, so we sat down and talked. He held my hand throughout the entire conversation. I was nervous, but just let him hold onto it. Then, he asked me if I wanted to go out with him. I nodded and said yes. He started leaning over, and then we starting kissing. It was so romantic." I said, dreamily. This was a dream date I always thought of, if Kira liked me.

Kira, looked at me shocked. They all did. I turned bright red. I didn't want Kira to think I liked him, but it was for pretend after all. He'll probably think I made everything up at the back of my head and just was acting. "So that's it," I said.

Fllay's expression was a mixture of surprised and angry. She folded her arms. "Sound as though it was romantic. I mean, who would say **no **to Kira baby?" she said. "I just was expecting a _welcome hug_," Fllay said out loudly. "But I guess I can't get one, after all. Besides, I don't want to make your **girlfriend** angry at me or anything." she glared at me, when she mentioned me.

"Will everyone attending their sports, please go to their station now?" a voice over the P.A announced.

"Uh oh," I whispered.

Mobs of people crowded past me, trying to get inside the entrance. I grabbed onto Kira's arm, and noticed that Fllay was too. It was like the hallways in our school, or a concert. Finally, as the crowd was inside, we walked inside. Fllay was still holding onto Kira's arm. I wasn't jealous or anything..

We all walked inside, and showed our membership cards to the head desk. The women showed us to the gym, were we will be practicing, and playing against other camps for medals and ribbons.

A lot of people from my school were there. They all waved to Fllay, liked a good friend. She waved back, flipping her hair over. A tall woman, dressed up in track clothes, was there with a whistle. "Good morning, everyone. I'm your coach, Kimihiro. I will be sorting you all into a total of 6 teams, 6 players each team. There are 72 of you here, so that's just about enough. Anyways, there's a NO. 1 team at this camp, made up of 8 players. I shall choose them myself, testing out your skills. This top team is playing serious, against other rivals for medals and trophies. The rest of you are just playing against the other camps and each other for fun. As you see, we have a very big gym for you. You have 2 weeks to prove to me that you can be on the NO. 1 team. Now, everyone is only practicing their bumps and volleying. If there's anyone that doesn't know what it means, come to me. Right now, I'm a just randomly place you with a partner. You and you, you and you. You and you." she went on and on. As she got near, Kimihiro pointed to Fllay. "You go with **him**." Kimihiro pointed to Kira.

My heart sanked. I was in fact, hoping that I was going to be partners with Kira. I glanced over him, and he stared at me, and frowned. Fllay smiled, "Great! Let's go, Kira!" she grabbed his hand and dragged him away from me.

"Girl, you can go with her." she said, pointing at me and Momoko. I didn't frown. At least it was better than having to go with no one! I took a volley ball, and volleyed over to her. I was never good at volleyball, but I decided to try my best today! Momoko volleyed it back to me, and I bumped it, but I missed and it rolled behind me. Momoko giggled, and I blushed. I turned around, chasing after the ball.

"Watch out!" someone cried. I turned around, and noticed a ball, just inches from my face. And a hand. I looked over at who it was.

The person, who just had saved me from a volleyball going smacked to my face, was a tall boy with glasses. He had light golden hair, and bright brown eyes. He looked a bit cute, but wasn't as cute as Kira. "You better watch out, or you'll get hit." he smiled. He had dimples.

I blushed, "Sorry, I wasn't watching."

"It's okay. My name's Sai by the way. Sai Argyle. What's your's?" he asked.

"Lacus. Lacus Clyne."

"Nice name." he answered.

"Dude, are you done?" his partner called.

"Sorry, man!" Sai called back, "Anyways, nice meeting you Lacus. Hope you don't get hit by a volleyball, again!" he laughed and handed me my volleyball. I smiled and walked back towards Momoko.

"What took you so long?" she asked me.

"Nothing." I answered, and volleyed the ball to her.

* * *

When the volleyball practice was over, I headed outside. Kira told me to wait for him at the bike rack, because he had to change. I took out my bike keys, and unlocked my bike from the rack. I wondered if I was going to be on the NO. 1 team. I knew that Kira was probably going to be on it. He was very good in every sport. Me? I was terrible.

I leaned against the rack, waiting for Kira.

"Hey, Lacus." a voice behind me greeted. I turned around, seeing a familiar face. It was Sai.

I smiled, "Hello Sai. How are you?" I asked.

"Good. You?" he responded, running his fingers through his light hair. He grinned, when I was looking at him. He leaned over me. _Is he flirting with me? _I wondered, "Umm...its wonderful."

"Oh really? I was wondering.."

"Hey Lacus. Ready to go?" Kira asked me. He was behind me, smiling. But when he caught Sai leaning over me, he frowned.

"Hi. I'm Kira Yamato." Pause. "Lacus' boyfriend."

I stared at Kira. Why did he need to mention that? I mean, Fllay or Momoko wasn't anywhere near us. And besides, Sai wasn't from our school. Probably, Kira was scared that Sai might tell Fllay or something. It might be a very good chance they know each other.

"Oh." Sai's expression changed. He glanced between me and Kira.

"Well, we really need to be going now. Its nice meeting you, Sai Argyle." I said. He nodded, and walked away. I sat on my bike, and we both set off. Kira was silent for the whole time. I watched him, and he looked into my direction. I looked away, blushing. As we got to my house, I waved to him and said "goodbye." He smiled, but looked as though he wanted to say something. Probably was a plan to get him away Fllay. He waved to me, and rode away.

To be continued..

* * *

Yet another short chapter. I'm rushing to finish this, because I really want the story to go a little faster. I do have in mind, a [ ONE SHOT C X A story.

Hey, it's Sai! I decided to add him to the story, to juice it up a bit. He seems to have an attraction towards Lacus. Hmmmm..

Anyways, at first I wanted Lacus to be with Fllay. but I was like. "Nahhh." and decided to put Kira and Fllay together. I hate Fllay, really. No offense to Fllay lovers. I just dislike her character so much. A polite way of saying so.

I'll keep updating the next chapter If I could think of one that is

-PhotographicMemories


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

"Good morning everyone, once again. Right now, I'm going to be teaching you the basics. First and foremost, volleying. You need to volley with only your fingertips. And also, please no slapping or pushing the ball. It's an illegal hit." Now, I'll sort you with a partner and than you can go off and practice. Next time, you can choose your partners. You and you, go together. You and you." Kimihiro pointed to people and paired them off with another person.

It was the next day, and I was ready. I wanted Kira to be my partner. Fllay, stood next to him, with her lovely red hair tied up with little ribbons in her hair. She wore beautiful and expensive clothes as always, but I didn't mind. I was quite happy with the clothing I wore. I tryed to stay away from Kira. Kimihiro didn't choose people next to each other.

"Young man, you can go with him." Kimihiro pointed to Kira and this guy behind him. "You can go with him." she said to me, pairing me up with Sai. "Hello Sai. It's nice to see you again." I greeted him. It was nice to be paired up with someone I know. "Hey, Lacus." he grinned. I reached for a volley ball, and volleyed it over to him. He volleyed it back, nice and straight. I tried to volley it back, but missed. I sighed, when I noticed that Kimihiro was watching me, "Good job. But I think you should try to volley it straight, not down. Here, I'll show you." he walked behind me, holding onto my hands. It felt weird.

"You need to volley with your fingertips, not with the palms of your hands. He grabbed hold of my hand, and motioned it into the air. I noticed people watching us, and blushed. Fllay was also watching. She was sneering at me. But, I could see Kira looking straight at us. I was pretending to listen Sai explain how to volley, even though he was holding my hand in front of everyone, but I could see that Kira was glaring at Sai, "This is terrible." I whispered.

I let go, and turned around to Sai, "Thank you very much for the feedback. I think I'm able to do it by myself." I thanked quickly, and just wanted to practice volleyball right now. I volleyed it, and he volleyed it back. A few hours passed, and we practiced some bumping too. I was still learning. I wouldn't consider myself good. As everyone was leaving, I reached for my little cloth bag for my bike keys. I walked out the door, and to the bike racks. Kira was already there, sitting on his bike. He was watching me head over to him, "Hello, Kira." I greeted, and unlocked my bike. "What was happening with you and Sai back there?" he asked. I took a quick look at the emotion in his face. To me, he looked angry. He was never angry with me before, "Nothing. He was just teaching me how to volley. I need more practice." I joked. He didn't laugh._Why would he care so much anyways? Besides, were only pretending to be "boyfriend and girlfriend". Doesn't mean he likes me or something. Probably was scared that I might blow my cover. _

"I apologize for blowing up my cover. I'll stop hanging out with Sai, if you'd like, Kira." I lightly said.

"It's just that I have a bad vibe from Sai. He doesn't look safe to me. Lacus, just stay away from him, okay? I don't want you hurt." He said, softly. I nodded slowly, "Okay Kira Yamato. I shall try to listen to your advice from now on." I put my hand out like a soldier from the army. "Aye aye sir!" Kira laughed, "C'mon, Lacus. Let's go, in case he follows us. I nodded, smiling. He isn't mad at me anymore! Yes!

We got on our bike, and rode off. We talked on and on about volleyball. As we gone near to my house, I noticed a little girl and boy in the garden. It was Suzuhiko and Saito-kun, my neighbors. They were on the grass, planting some seeds, "Hey Kira, let's talk to my neighbors before you leave, okay?" I said. He nodded, and we put our bikes by a tree. I climbed on Suzuhiko and Saito's garden, and sat next to them.

"Hello, you two! What are you two doing today?" I asked them. Suzuhiko and Saito were adopted twins, and every month went over to my house for dinner with they're adopted parents. They were my family friends, if you put it that way.

Saito smiled at me, "Were going to try to grow Morning Glory flowers! Dad gave us seeds to plant! Want to help us?" he offered, looking over at Kira.

"Yes! Sure!" I said, "You can go home if you like, Kira." I whispered to him.

Kira shook his head. "Nah, I'll help out." he smiled. His smile melted by heart. He's just so kind. Unlike other men who would think spending time with kids was a waste of their time, Kira really understood me. We kneeled down next to the kids, and they handed us seed packages. Kira and I took out the seeds, and we made a hole and planted them in. Suzuhiko and Saito planted their next to us.

I reached for a couple of seeds, and planted them in, "Oops. I dropped some." I said, I was reaching for the seeds I had dropped. "Here, let me help." Kira said, picking up a few seeds. I blushed, as he gone near me. He smelled so nice. "You okay? You seem a little red." Kira asked me, taking his hand over my forehead.

"I'm okay. Just a bit dizzy, that's all." I responded, turning redder.

Kira nodded. "Okay. But if someone's wrong, tell me. Don't tell anyone this, but my mother teaches me how to cook." he whispered.

"Oh really! I **love **cooking a lot!" I cried. I couldn't believe it! Kira and I had an interest in something we both enjoyed! "What do you cook, anyways?" I asked, excitedly.

"Well, my mom teaches me how to make fried noodles and sometimes kimchi. My mother happens to teach me how to cook instead of Cagalli. She's just too impatient for Cagalli's temper." He chuckled. "It's weird for me to tell you this, knowing that it will be awfully strange for a guy to cook. But besides sports and reading, I love cooking." He confessed.

I smiled, warmly. "It's alright. I won't tell anyone about this. It's just hard for me to believe that someone like the, 'Great Kira Yamato' would cook. But I should be mistaken for judging a book by its cover. I've known you for a long time, Kira Yamato. But I guess I don't know you well enough. And it'll be weird if I were perhaps have feel…." I stopped myself from saying anything further. I blushed. I almost confessed my feelings for him!

"Miss Lacus, are you finished with that seed package?" Suzuhiko asked. I nodded to the young girl. "Yes dear, I'm finished." I handed her over the package of seeds. "Were all done! Right Saito?" Suzuhiko asked him. They both jumped in the air, and clapped their hands together.

Kira and I laughed at the young children. "I guess we have to go now, you two. I'll see you tomorrow. Kira and I ought to go now, to our homes. Thank you for allowing us to plant with you." Kira and I waved to them, and rode back on our bikes.

"Do you like the Morning Glory flower?" Kira asked me, when we got near my house.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. It's my favourite flower." I answered.

* * *

_A week later _

"Everyone today is the last day for you all to impress me. I already have about 7 of the people chosen on the team. I still need one more person. The 66 of you have only have 4 hours to show me what you've got. Now, were going into mini games now. I'll sort you all into teams as of right now. You over there. You over there." Kimihiro repeated over and over to people. I stood there, wondering at all if I had a chance on that NO. 1 team. I guess not. I wasn't as good as anyone in this entire room! At once, I knew that Kira had a very good chance being on this team. Too bad I wasn't going to be on it with him.

"Lacus," Kimihiro remembering my name, pointing to a side of the gym, "You can go on that team." She sorted. I walked towards the side of the gym she pointed too, and stood in the front left of the side.

"Guess you're on the same team, Lacus. Isn't that cute?" Fllay winked to me, "Do you think you're going to be on that NO. 1? I think I'm really good, so I have a good chance. Momoko said that she had took a quick peek at the list, and noticed that your **boyfriend's**name was on the list. It would suck that you wouldn't be on that team, next to your boyfriend, right?" she asked me, smirking.

I shrugged. _I might as well ignore her. If I keep getting irrigated with her rotten attitude, I might get involved in something bad. I should just ignore both Fllay and Sai. I don't want Kira getting angry with me, the second time. _"Your right, Fllay. I think that it would be disappointing if I weren't on the same team as Kira. But, at least I attempted to try." I replied to her.

She stuck her nose in the air, and turned away from me. The other members of my practice team, had a few classmates I recognized from our school. A man, which looked around his thirties, was reffing. "Service!" he said to the team we were against. The girl, served it over the net. A guy volleyed it over to a girl, and she volleyed it over to Fllay.

"Fllay! Spike it!" our team roared at her. She was checking her nails, and the ball landed on her head. "Owww! My hair! My hair, my hair, my hair! It's all messy now. Ugh!! Don't pass the dirty volleyball to me!" she shouted at our team mates. She smoothed her red hair out, and went back to checking her coloured nails. Our team glared at her. The ref cried service, and the same girl served it over the net. A girl from my math class, named Shirayuki Yui bumped the ball over to me, and I volleyed it high over the net. A boy from the other team volleyed the ball to a girl on his team, and she went straight in the air and spiked it down. The ball was charging towards Fllay. She screamed, and turned away. I slid across the gym floor, and bumped it over the net. The ball dropped to the floor, and it was in.

"Nice save, Lacus!" Shirayuki clapped my hand. I smiled. Maybe I was good, after all? My team rotated a spot, and I was now in the front middle. It was Fllay's turn to serve, and she looked very angry, "I don't want to serve, or I'll break a nail! Someone else serve for me." Fllay complained. The ref shook his head. "Sorry, but you have to serve. C'mon, it's easy." he went up to her, and started teaching her the proper way of serving. You could easily tell she wasn't paying attention to a word the ref said.

"Yeah sure, I got it. Thanks." Fllay sweetly thanked. She stood up straight, and was positioning herself. Fllay was eyeing the ball, and SMACK! Looked as though she was punching the ball. The volley ball was thrown into the air, and out of bounds towards the other court. "MY NAIL!" Fllay wailed, and was sucking her finger. "It hurts so much. Ugh, I hate volleyball." she whispered.

The people from the other team gathered back the ball, and were ready to serve it. The game went on and on. We bump it, they volley it back. Until, it was my turn to serve. I wouldn't say I was any good at serving. Serving, spiking, and over-hand were the weakest points for me. I stood there, waiting for the ref to say, "Service!" he said it, and I was ready! I looked down at the ball, knowing that Kimihiro had been analyzing us, to see if we were any good for the NO. 1 team.

_I have to show her how good I am! I really want to be on the NO.1 team, right next to Kira. _I took out my hand and served it over the net. It was a fast and low serve. It was one of those trick serves, were the ball looked as though it wasn't going over the net. I beamed to myself, as the other team rolled the ball to me. "C'mon! Four more serves!" I whispered. I did a few more serves, and it got over the net. _One more serve! _

"Service!" The ref cried, and I hit the ball so hard, my hand grew numb. The ball was a high ball, and one of the teams we were playing against bumped the ball towards me. I bumped the ball to a boy on my team, he volleyed it over to a girl, and she spiked it high in the air, but it went out of bounds. "Aww!" our team groaned. Kimihiro rotated our teams around and we played for a few more hours. I was tired and sweaty, but I continued practicing as hard as I can.

After the practice, Kimihiro gathered us all together. "You all have improved a lot since last week. I enjoy watching you, but I have chosen the 7th member. Don't be disappointed. It's just for fun, to boost your skills in volleyball. I shall announce it to you tomorrow, posting the sheets and teams up. Practice is over as of now. I'll see you fresh Friday morning tomorrow, ready to get into your teams. I hope you all have a good rest today." She finished.

Everyone helped put down the nets, and we all gathered our bags and belongings out of the cloakroom near the gym. I yawned, trying to find Kira._Where was he? _

"Hey Lacus." Someone said behind me. I turned around, finding Sai close up to me. Uh oh, what was he doing here? Oh yes, a logic answer. He attends this camp. "Hello Sai." I answered smoothly, trying to avoid his eyes. I promised to Kira I wouldn't stay around him. But wouldn't it hurt if I said "hi?"

"Where's your **boyfriend**?" he asked, smiling.

"I don't know, in fact. He's probably changing or something." I answered, looking for Kira through the crowd of people outside the gym, "Well, I'll see you later Sai." I quickly said, trying to get rid of him. I turned away, and quickly walked away.

"Wait!" he called, and grabbed my arm. I stood still, looking up at him. _What now? _ "I was wondering, want to go to the movies with me tomorrow at 8? I'm new here, and I was wondering if you showed me around a bit. I hear there's a great movie out. Want to come to me? Unless you have plans with your boyfriend, that is." he asked.

Of course, I would want to go with him to the movies! He's new here, and I would like to show him around Tokyo a bit. But, I had to remember my promise to Kira. Would he be mad if I said yes to Sai? I wouldn't want to blow my cover or anything, "I'm sorry Sai. I unfortunately have plans with Kira tomorrow. Were going to the movies, too. I'm very sorry if you're disappointed." I said, hoping he would give up.

Sai looked disappointed, but hid it with a crooked smile. "No problem! I guess I'll see you two at the movies tomorrow." He winked and waved. He headed out the door.

I took a deep breath. He almost caught me! I sat down on a chair, and waited for Kira. "Hey Lacus." Kira greeted me from the change rooms, "Ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded slowly. What was I supposed to say to Kira about the date tomorrow? Would he think I'm really not pretending, after all? But perhaps, it's a good plan to convince Sai that were dating. And maybe, we could convince Fllay too, "Sai talked to me earlier." I said as we headed out the building door and towards the bike rack.

"Why did you talk to him?" Kira asked me.

"He wanted to go out with me to the movies. It was nothing really. He just wanted me to show him around the town." I said slowly.

Kira stood there for a minute by our bikes, staring at me. "No! Don't worry, I said no. I want to make an excuse, so I said that you and I have plans at the movies tomorrow. Sai wanted to meet us there." I continued, "Maybe, Fllay will be there and will notice that we**are **dating after all?"

Kira slowly nodded, understanding. "Good idea, Lacus! Maybe, he will probably think we are dating and leave you alone. I guess I'll go. What time?"

"8 o'clock." I said, "Were probably just watching a movie and eating in a fast food place probably. You don't have to dress up or anything. Jeans and a t-shirt is fine." I said, trying not to smile or blush.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow night." he grinned. We got on our bikes, and went home. When I got home, all I could think was if I can pull it off.

* * *

**Author's note**

Yet another short chapter. I try to make it long, but I didn't want to add anymore to it . Yeah, I should be updating faster. I just recently got my report cards, and a bit disappointed. I have to study more for tests. But, I'm so tired these days and my mind isn't in school. More real/life drama happening -.-

Well, I apologize greatly for this short chapter and long update. I try my best! Thank you for reading this story. If you want any to give me any feedback, either review the advice or PM me!!

-Photographic memories


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was Friday morning. The day of the volleyball team announcements. The day were I, Lacus Clyne, was going on a date with Kira Yamato. Even though it was pretend and all, but I was able to at least be able to hang out with him! For the first time in 9 years, I would be able to spend some "alone time," with him. We never had the chance to hang out together, _alone._ Always, I was always with Cagalli, and he was with either Athrun or a bunch of his friends from his sport teams. But this time, I was able to "hang out" with him alone. Expect, Sai was there.

I waited inside the gym, while kids chatted with their friends or chatted. I sat down on a bench, and waited for Kira, while he was at the washrooms.

I overheard girls chatting about the NO.1, and also about their plans with they're _boyfriends_. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I didn't have anything better to do. I didn't seem to find Shirayuki anywhere in sight.

"Hey," some greeted, beside me.

I turned over to see who it was. Sai was smiling at me, with a crooked smile. He had on a white t-shirt, and blue and gray pair of shorts on, "Excited 'bout today?" he asked.

I nodded, "What movie do you have in mind, anyway?" I asked, nervously. Where was Kira? I was always so uncomfortable around Sai. Even though he was nice to talk to, something about him gave me a chill behind my back.

"I dunno. I'm not that interested in a chick flick anyways. How about a horror movie?" he asked.

I dislike horror movies, greatly. I always get scared, and have nightmares in my sleep. Always thinking as though someone was watching me while I was asleep in bed, "A horror film...? Um...I wouldn't say that's my..."

"Hey Lacus! Ready?" Kira waved. He was finally back from the washrooms. I took sighed in relief.

"Oh. Hello Kira," Sai said, flashing a smile, that looked more a smug hidden beneath it.

Kira nervously nodded. "Yeah, nice to see you too. Um...Lacus, I need to talk to you. _Privately." _he glared at Sai.

"Oh I get it. The 'boyfriend and girlfriend thing.' I understand. I'll let you too have your privacy. See you tonight, Lacus." Sai winked and left us to chat with a group of people.

Kira shook his head. "Something about that guy...just leaves me uneasy."

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Nothing," he laughed, "Hope your not mad at me. I just didn't want Sai around. Is that okay with you?"

I nodded, "So...you nervous about today?"

He shook his head. "Not really. Only because Sai's there. But that's alright."

Fllay walked inside the gym, as Kira was talking to me. She looked as glamorous as always. Her fiery red hair, was tied up with a black ribbon. She wore a pair of **tiny **white shorts, showing her long and pale legs. Fllay had on a sky blue spaghetti strap shirt, and on tons of make-up. Momoko, was behind her, wearing a pair of white and green shorts, and lime green t-shirt.

Fllay quickly looked around the gym, and noticed Kira and myself talking.

"Fllay's here," I whispered quickly. Fllay was heading towards us, with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Oh no," Kira groaned. He slid in closer to me, and put his arm around my shoulder.

Fllay stood there, crossing her arms. "Oh, I didn't _notice _you there, um...what was your name again?" she asked, sitting down on the bench next to Kira.

"Lacus." I corrected.

"Right." Fllay flipped her hair, and tried to cuddle next to Kira.

Momoko sat next to Fllay.

"Hey Kira, did anyone ever tell you that you look much better playing sports _without _your shirt?" Fllay winked.

I sat there, embarrassed. I would never say that to anyone. I was too frightened to ever make such an easy move on a someone.

"Sorry, I can only take off my shirt...if Lacus tells me to." Kira quickly responded, looking helplessly at me.

"Wouldn't you like to see your boyfriend shirtless, Lacus?" Fllay asked, innocently.

"Yeah!" Momoko chimed in.

I was such in an awkward position. I didn't know what to say!

"Attention boys and girls, please gather together for an announcement about the team placement I have made." Kimihiro said, loud enough for the whole gym to clearly hear.

Saved by the bell, you should say. Everyone gathered to where Kimihito was standing. Kira and I stood up, and so did Fllay and Momoko.

"Wouldn't you like to be on the same team as me, Kira?" Fllay asked.

"Um...I don't know, exactly." Kira said to her. He reached for my hand, and was trying to take me far away from Fllay.

Fllay tried to catch up to us, but was too slow. And it was only right across the gym!

Kira and I sat down, near Kimihiro.

"Good morning, boys and girls," Kimihiro said, "If you were all wondering, yes I have finished the teams. It took me all week, just to balance your skills. You all will be put on a team up to your level. But, everyone will be able to see the results outside the gym _after _this day. Well, as I was meaning to tell you, this is how the program here has set up. Every team, expect the NO. 1 team, will be practicing and learning about volleyball for fun. Don't worry, your teams will play other teams here. We have some practice game days. Anyways, as you all know, this program is on for 7 weeks of the summer vacation. You should already know that, It was on the sheet your parents signed and payed for. Every week for about 3 weeks, you will be playing against 3 other programs in Tokyo, to be able to know their skills. The next week you will be playing against them for the finals. It's all just for fun. You just get a ribbon and our program will get this grand ribbon. On the last week of this entire program, we will just wrap up our lessons, and party on the last day we are leaving," she paused, "Any questions?"

Fllay put her hand up, "I have an very important question to ask. Is there by any chance, if anyone could request a person on the same team as them?" she glanced over to Kira.

Kimihiro shook her head. "I'm sorry, but no. I can only tell by the skills. Next week, the NO.1 is already playing against the camps. But you are more welcome to watch, if you want. Anything else? No?" she looked around, "Well, it's time for laps anyways. I want 10 laps around the gym, now!" she called, and people stood up to run around the huge gym.

"You think we'll be able to be on the same team?" Kira asked me, when she was jogging next to me.

I smiled. "Perhaps."

* * *

I was sweating with heat, when we were practicing on volleyball drills. My face was red hot, and my long, light pink hair was all frizzy. 

"Okay, time for lunch! Take a break!" Kimihiro said. We had been practicing for a few hours already. She mostly taught us on how to spike. Which I couldn't do at all. I was terrible and spiking, and always ended up tripping when I tried to get the ball over the net.

"Hey, Lacus! Wait up!" someone called behind me, when I was out in the cloakrooms, reaching out for my lunch.

Shirayuki smiled, and waved. Her short and messy brown hair was all over her face. She reminded me a lot of Cagalli. "Can I sit with you at a lunch table?" she asked.

"Sure!" I beamed. I took out my lunch from my bag. Today, I had made a tasty peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a container of carrot sticks, dressing, and a bottle of water.

I walked into the cafeteria, where all the lunch tables were. Most people would rather eat the lunch that the program had payed for everyone. But, I'd rather make my own lunches. I rushed into a lunch table outside, and sat down, opening up my lunch bag.

Kira caught sight of me, and rushed over to my lunch table I had chosen outside, hidden by the shade of the hot sun. "Hey!" he said, and scooted next to me.

"What do you have for lunch today?" he asked, looking in my lunch bag.

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwich," I grinned, "Want a bite?"

"Sure," he nodded, and I handed him my sandwich. He took a huge bite into it, and grinned. "Good."

I smiled, and took a bite into my sandwich. "Nah, too much peanut butter."

"Hey Lacus!" Shirayuki called, when she had entered the cafeteria. Beside her, was Kyo Nanao. "Mind if Kyo and I sit with you?" she asked, as was heading towards out table.

"Sure," I said. Shirayuki and Kyo slid in front of us, and began eating the rice and sweet pork from the kitchen.

"Hey, you too." Kira smiled and took out his hand.

"Wow, trying to sound all fancy?" Shirayuki joked.

"What'cha mean? Kira is fancy!" Fllay interrupted us. I hadn't noticed she was by our table. Momoko wasn't with her this time. Fllay, flipped her hair. "Mind if I sit here?" she asked, and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, seat's taken." Shirayuki said.

"By who?"

"Um...my imaginary friend name Seto." Shirayuki answered.

We all nervously laughed.

"Well too bad for him." Fllay said. She sat down, next to me. I ended up sitting in between Kira and Fllay.

Fllay stared at my peanut butter sandwich. "Why don't you just eat the lunches here? Too cheap to pay for them?" she scoffed.

I shook my head, ignoring her comment. "I just enjoy making my own lunches."

Kyo stared at Fllay. "Aren't you supposed to be surrounded by your posse? Why would you want to sit with us, anyways?" he asked.

Fllay rolled her eyes, not answering him.

We all ate, in awkward silence. Until, someone reached in and had stolen my last bit of my sandwich. Kira laughed, and plopped the bit in his mouth.

"Kira!" I laughed. "You owe me a sandwich tomorrow."

"Just have my carrot stick," he said, and put the carrot stick in my mouth. I blushed.

Shirayuki and Kyo stared at us, "Are you guys like, together or something?" Shirayuki asked.

I froze. _Oh no. _

Fllay eyed us. "Aren't you going to tell them, your _secret?" _she smirked.

What was I supposed to do? Tell me, and let the whole school know we were "dating?"

Awkward silence.

"Yeah, we are." Kira broke the silence, "She's my girlfriend."

"No way!" Shirayuki cried. "I didn't have a clue you were together!"

"It was just a while ago," I spoke up. "He recently asked me out, and I'd said yes of course."

"Don't they make just the perfect couple? I mean, I always knew they'd be together. Don't you think?" Fllay sweetly said, "You two just look so cute together."

Kyo nodded, "I've seen you two hang out a lot. I always thought that you'd finally made a move, somehow."

"Hey guys, do any of you guys think you'll be on the top team?" Shirayuki asked.

_Thank god. _I sighed in relief. Finally, a change of topic.

We ended up talking on and on about volleyball. Fllay, left our table, saying that had to do her make-up.

The whole time, I wasn't really paying attention to volleyball. I was secretly trying to make eye contact with Kira. Was Kyo, perhaps right? Did we make a cute couple? 6 years of silence. I'd just wish I had told him my real feelings years ago.

* * *

I took a deep breath, wiping the sweat from my face. I was so tired. Today's lesson was finally finished, and now it was time to find out the results for the teams. 

"Today's lesson is over! Now, feel free to check out the results on the sheets of paper on the bulletin board in the office! See you on Monday!" Kimihiro announced. People crowded out into the office.

I took a sip from my water bottle, wondering which team I was on.

"Don't you want to see the results, Lacus?" Kira asked.

I nodded, "Not now though. There's too much people."

Kira agreed, "Yeah, we'll see it once the crowd dies away."

I grabbed my bag from the cloakrooms, and overheard girls whining.

"Aw man! I'm not on the NO.1 team! This sucks _so _MUCH!!" a girl said in disappointed, "It's just not far! I tried my best, and it's still not enough. Stupid volleyball. Maybe, I should have tried basketball or baseball, right?"

_Maybe I should see the results right now. _I thought, and put my shoulder bag over my shoulder. I went back into the office, and noticed only a few people were there.

"LACUS!!!" Shirayuki screamed, when she glanced at the sheet.

"What is it?"

"WERE BOTH ON THE NO.1 TEAM!" Shirayuki cried in excitement, jumping up and down. "Yes! We are on the same team! Can life get any better?"

"Really?" I asked her, and pushed my way through the crowd. I scrolled down the list, and noticed my name in bold letters.

Lacus Clyne.

I searched, and noticed Kira's name, Shirayuki's name, Kyo's name, and _gulp, _Sai's name. And also, a girl named Aoi Inoue was on the list, too. And that was the end of it.

"This is going to be SO exciting!" Shirayuki cried, hugging me.

Paradise.

Being on the same team as Kira Yamato, was pure paradise.

* * *

"Welcome back, Lacus." my mother greeted, as I walked inside the living room. 

Volleyball was finally over. I couldn't help but think about the awkward conversation we had. Were we that convincing? Fllay didn't seem to think that, though.

_Take my mind off of that, _I said to myself. _Think about my "pretend date" tonight! Oh no! I'd almost forgot about what to wear! _

"How was volleyball?" my mother asked.

"Fine," I quickly answered.

"Was Kira, by any chance there?"

I nodded.

"Lacus, I have a surprise for you upstairs." my mother said, smiling.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Just go into your room and see for yourself." she grinned.

I rushed upstairs, wondering what surprise my mother meant. I opened my bed room door, and gasped.

On my bed, was the most beautiful dress I had _ever _seen! I had was an halter neck light pink dress. The dress seemed only a few inches past my knees! I touched the soft fabric of it. The dress was shiny, and sparkled in the sunlight.

"Do you like it?' my mother peeked her head inside my room.

"Oh, mom! It's gorgeous" I rushed to hug my mother, tightly. "But why, buy it?"

"I know _everything _about you too. Cagalli's mother told me that you two were dating! Why didn't you tell me earlier? So while you were gone, I rushed to buy a dress, quickly. She also informed me on a date tonight at the movies." my mother winked, "You can go, but come home at 11."

I didn't know what to say. "Oh...this is just so...kind of you!" I hugged her again, tightly.

My mother chuckled. "I always knew you too were the perfect pair. Now hurry up and try on the dress." she left the room, closing the door.

I stared at the beautiful dress my mom bought me, "It's all as though it's real!"

I slipped into the dress, took a shower, blow-dried my hair, and applied on make-up. I wasn't a heavy make-up user. I stared at my appearance in the mirror. I may not be as pretty and beautiful as Fllay, but oh well!

The doorbell rang.

"Lacus! Kira's here to pick you up," my mother called.

I could feel my heartbeat go faster. The moment I'd dreamt for 6 years! Even though it was fake, I could still experience what a real date felt like! I've never been on a date before, and never had my first kiss.

I grabbed my purse and my jacket, and rushed downstairs. Kira was waiting for me at the door. He stared at me, in amazement. "Oh wow...you...look...wow..."

I blushed. "Sorry, is it too formal?"

He shook his head quickly. "No. You look brilliant." Kira, was wearing a pair of clean jeans, and an unbuttoned shirt. He looked as though he was fresh out of the shower, and smelled nice too.

I took out my high heels, and put them on.

"Okay kids, I'll see you two at 11. No later than that." my mother said. "You too look so cute together. I want to take a picture."

I blushed. "Mom."

"Oh c'mon, Lacus!" my mother took out a camera, and snapped a quick picture. "Have fun, you too!" she said, and shut the door.

"So...how are we going to get there?" I asked.

"Walking seems fine. It's near your house, anyways."

I agreed.

"By the way, you look really nice tonight." he whispered.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Looks like this is it." Kira looked up at the movie theater. "Did Sai say he'd meet us inside there?"

I nodded, "Yup."

It had taken us only about 15-20 minutes of walking. We'd mostly talked about cooking and volleyball. I wasn't nervous. It's just like hanging out with Kira any other day, I would say to myself.

Kira opened the door for me, and I walked inside. There was a lot of people in line, paying for their ticket. Kira and I lined up, and waited for purchasing out ticket.

"That will be about $20."(I can't do it in yen) the ticket guy said.

I took out the money from my purse.

Kira shook his head. "No, don't pay. It's on me." he said and handed the guy a $20 bill.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"No problem."

Kira held my sweaty hand. _His hand's so warm. _

"I'm going to the washroom. Wait here for me, okay?" Kira asked.

I nodded. Kira headed towards the boys washroom.

"Looks like you made it." Sai walked up tome, holding a large bag of popcorn and pop. He was wearing a pair of white pants, and black t-shirt. His eyes were hidden behind his glasses. "Hey Lacus, I noticed you on the list. Looks like were on the same team. That's awesome."

"Yeah. It is." I weakly laughed, "So what movie we watching?"

Sai grinned, "Were watching '_The Grudge 2" _(MADE-UP!)"

I shivered. "Isn't that a scary movie? I mean...I'm not a fan of scary movies..."

Sai laughed. "Babe, it's not scary at all! If you need someone to hold on, I'm free." he laughed.

_Why is he flirting with me? _"Fine, we'll watch it. But I'm sure I'll get nightmares for weeks." I joked.

Sai smiled. His smile gave me an uncomfortable feeling. _Why is Kira taking so long? _

"I'm back." Kira said, wrapping his arms around me. He glared at Sai.

"We are going to watch _'The Grudge 2'. _Is that okay with you?"

"Sure." Kira shrugged, and tightly squeezed my hand. "Anything's fine-"

"Ohmigod! What a coincidence! I didn't see you too there!" someone cried behind us.

_Uh oh. _I recognized that voice from anywhere. Fllay.

* * *

**Author's note**

So sorry for updating so long! My computer broke down, and I had to wake WEEKS to be able to get another one. Finally, chapter 5! For some reason, I feel uneasy about this chapter. I don't know why. I just failed a test recently! Anyways, yeah there's a few grammer and spelling mistakes. I never seem to review over my chapters before publishing it confession

Too lazy to. Anyways, it might be awhile until I update the next chapter. Yet, all my chapters are so short. I have a few tests coming up, but I'll try my best!

See you in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"_Ohmigod! What a coincidence!" _

I groaned. Why in the world was Fllay here? It was like she was stalking us. Everywhere we go, she's there. But why, did it have to be _now? _Fllay always bragged in class about having her own mini theater in her mansion. She had always complained about the public ones. "_Ew, no way would I be caught DEAD in a pubic movie theater. People touch the seats, and popcorn has SO many carbs. I rather go to my __**own **__mini one in my mansion. Public is for losers, anyway." _she would say. Oh why now? Why today? Why here?

"Oh...Fllay. Funny seeing you here." Kira said.

Fllay twirled a lock of her hair, "Of course I would come here to the movies! I mean, I can't wait to watch _'The Grudge 3,' _with you guys! I tried to invite Momoko, but she had a very bad hair day! She had gum in her hair." Fllay winked.

"Hi, I'm Sai." Sai took out his hand to shake Fllay's. She blushed. "My name's Fllay. Fllay Allster. You must of heard of me. My father runs Allster corporation."

Sai shook his head. "Uh, no. I've never heard of you. But nice to meet you." he gave one of his flashy smiles, "So, let's hurry in and get in for the best seats!"

As we headed into the dark room, I noticed Fllay moving in closer towards Kira. He eyed me, and mouthed "Help me."

"Let's sit over there." Kira pointed to seats over in the middle of the large group of chairs.

We moved in, and I sat down. Kira was sitting in between me and Fllay, and Sai was sitting next to me.

"I'll go get some treats." Kira whispered.

"I'm coming with you!" Fllay cried.

They both headed out.

I tapped my fingers on the armrest, waiting for them. At the corner of my eye, I noticed Sai staring at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he shook his head, "Did anyone mentioned to you, that you look really nice in that dress?"

"Yeah, Kira said that to be too. Thanks, though."

Silence between us.

"So...do you like Kira a lot?" he asked.

"Um...yeah." I answered. If I hadn't liked him, I wouldn't agree to be his fake girlfriend, right?

"Oh. I think you two make a good couple." he said, smiling.

I smiled back, "Really?"

He nodded. "Really."

Being around Sai, gave me a good feeling. Like an older brother feeling. Right now, it seemed like Sai and I connected. Before, I thought he was just creepy and enjoyed to flirt with girls a bit too much.

But, I think Sai and I might be able to become close friends.

"By the way, I like your clear blue eyes." he whispered, and put his arm around me.

"Um...thanks."

The feeling washed away.

Kira and Fllay were back. Fllay had her arm around Kira, and he looked like he tried to shake off her arm. He was holding a large popcorn bag and a soda.

"I'm back," Kira said, and sat down into his seat, "Fllay wouldn't let go of my arm. It was like she was stuck to me or something." he whispered into my ear. "Anyways, is it okay if we share the soda with a straw? They ran out of straws."

"Sure." I nodded.

The movie started, and the room turned dark.

As the commercials and movie trailers started, I wondered, _Did Fllay or Sai expect Kira and me to hug or hold on to each other? _

The question, left me sweating. What if Fllay thought we weren't a real couple?

Without moving my head, my eyes moved sideways. I noticed a couple sitting together. And they were...making out!

_Making out! _

The movie hasn't even started yet! Why would they make-out, in the movie theaters? Pubic affection?

What if, Fllay expected **us **to make-out?

I wondered,_ should I make the first move? Should I hold his hand? No! Hold onto his shoulder! _

As I was busy hesitating, Kira held my hand.

Well, that solves it.

Throughout the movie, I wanted to concentrate on Kira. His warm hand, made my palms turn sweaty. Of course, he had been on many dates before. He knew exactly what to do, and when to do it. Even on a fake date, was I nervous.

I looked by the right, at the couple that was making out earlier. Now, the women had her arm wrapped around her beau's shoulder.

"AHHHH!" the girl from the movie cried.

I jumped. The screams from the movie startled me. I buried my face into Kira's shoulder.

"You okay?" he whispered.

I nodded, "I guess so."

More screams.

Did I mention, that I hate horror movies?

"Are you sure your okay? Do you want to leave?" Kira asked.

Kira's such a kind person. Most guys, would just think an girl like me is a wimp.

A scream came fom the movie. A bloody scream.

"She's sucking her in!" Sai whispered.

I peeked at the screen. All I could see was a white mask, ketchup, and bag eyeliner.

I screamed my life out.

"What the hell is wrong with you? It's just a movie!" Fllay yelled, "You want us kicked out?!?"

People complained in the audience, "This girl wouldn't shut up! She's terrifed! Maybe she's under 14!"

A attendent beamed a flashlight at us, "I'm sorry, but you have to leave. There are many complaints about the noise level, and the 'screams',"

Kira stood up, tightly gripping my hand, "Let's go, Lacus," he said, leading me out of the theater.

"Wait up!" Fllay cried as she was catching up to us, "Now that we're kicked out, how 'bout going out for sushi? My treat!" she said.

"Nah...I think Lacus and I should be heading home now," Kira responded. The idea of eating with Fllay didn't seem to please him.

"C'mon! You didn't seem to mind eating sushi **a few years ago!**" she complained.

_A few years ago? Wasn't that when Kira and Fllay were dating? No one I know would be that low to mention the past. Even a past relationship. Unless, she was trying to win him back, that is. _

"Yeah, come and eat sushi with us!" Sai said, behind her.

"Who said you're eating with us?" Fllay paused. "But, I'll let you come along, just 'cause you're cute," she winked.

Sai didn't seem to notice. "Aww c'mon Lacus! Sushi doesn't hurt!"

"I'm sure she doesn't want to go," Kira snapped.

"Um...sure," I answered. "Sushi doesn't hurt, right?" I whispered to Kira.

"Very well," he sighed.

"Great! I'll call Daddy's limo!" Fllay snapped open her hot pink cell phone with stickers saying, "Daddy's little Girl," all over it.

The limo arrived, and we all got into the car. Fllay tried to flirt with both Kira and Sai, but, they didn't seem to pay attention to her, which got her angry. We got out of the limo, and into Hiro's sushi bar once we were there.

A beautiful waitress greeted us, and showed us our table by the window. Kira sat next to me, and Sai was with Fllay.

"So, what do you two want to order?" Fllay asked. I could tell that she wasn't asking me.

"Um...I'd like a uramaki roll, I guess," Kira said, scanning through the menu.

"I'll get a nigiri zushi. That would be nice," Sai ordered.

"Okay, and what about you?" Fllay asked me, rolling her eyes.

"I'll just get some miso soup," I answered, "Thanks,"

"Great. And I'll have Aemono,"

A bored looking waitress came to take our orders, "What do you want to order?" she asked, looking out the window. I could tell by her poor manners that she didn't like working here, or just didn't like us.

We told her our orders, and she left. While we were waiting, Fllay was talking non-stop about clothes, shoes, and anything that has to do with shopping. No one was really listening to her, expect Sai, who seemed to be quite interested in her tales of her shopping life.

"Like, one time I was shopping, and found the most ADORABLE golden necklace! BUT, it was reserved for someone else! It was so not far! So Daddy sued the store, and I got the necklace! See, I'm even wearing it right now!" she clapped, and pointed to the necklace she was wearing.

By that time, the waitress was back with Fllay, Sai, and Kira's orders, "Yours is coming up," she said to me and left again.

"So...Sai, you should totally go to our high school! You could become popular!" Fllay said.

The waitress came back, with a bowl of miso soup before Sai could answer. "Here's your miso-" before she could continue, she tripped over her own two feet, landing on her butt. The miso soup went flying over the air.

And all over my dress and hair.

"Oh no!" I cried, staring down at the new dress my mother bought me.

Fllay laughed, "Oh wow. That might leave a stain," she winked.

Kira stood up, grabbed some napkins, and tried to get rid of the huge stain on my dress, "Let's go home, Lacus," he said, standing up. "Thanks Fllay for the dinner. I'll pay you on Monday," he said.

"Wait! Don't go!" Fllay cried, "You haven't eaten anything yet! Lacus' dress will dry out soon! C'mon, Kira!" she stood up.

"No, I _really _think we have to go, right, Lacus?" he asked.

I nodded, "I'm really sorry, Fllay. Next time?"

"Let's hurry and get out of here," Kira whispered.

"Wait! At least let me drive you guys home in the limo!" Fllay asked.

"No, it's all right. Um...Lacus' mom is going to drive us home," Kira said, already out the door. I gave a quick wave to Fllay and Sai, and rushed out with him.

"Let's call your mom," Kira said.

I nodded, and walked to a near-by phone booth. I took out a few coins out of my purse, and slipped them in the money slot. I quickly dialed my home phone, waiting for her to pick up. She picked up, and I asked her to pick Kira and me up. She asked why, but I didn't tell her. Within a few minutes, she arrived.

"Oh god. What in the world happened to you?" My mother asked, staring down at me.

"Um...a waitress spilled miso soup all over her. It was all an accident," Kira answered for me.

My mother sighed, "Very well. Get in the car," she said.

We opened the car door, and walked inside. It was silent, the ride home. We drove to Kira's house, and he walked out. But, he paused and turned around, facing me, "Bye Lacus," he said, and hugged me tightly. Just a normal hug.

_A normal hug. _

Disappointed.

_But why would I feel disappointed? The whole date wasn't even real. _

"Bye, Kira," I whispered into his ear. He left, and gave a last wave to us, and his home door opened, and he walked inside.

The ride back to our house was still silent. My mother didn't say a word. She was probably angry at me.

"Must be a bad waitress, if she spilled soup all over you," she spoke up, laughing.

"What? You're not mad at me?" I asked.

"Mad at you? Of course not! We'll just wash out that dress like, 20 times, and wash your hair! It's nothing to be mad about. It's one small mistake." she said.

I smiled, "Thanks, mom," I said.

"No problem," she answered.

When we were almost home, I looked out by the side of the window, into the million of stars in the sky.

A shooting star, caught my attention. I closed my eyes, and made a wish.

_I wish...for..._

* * *

**Author's note **

I had to write this chapter 4 times!

G2G now! Lol, byeee!


End file.
